


Lewd Literature

by KangKorandKoloth



Series: Assorted Shunnao One Shots [9]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Banned Together BIngo Entry, Books, Erotica, F/M, Fluff, Prompt: Lewd Literature, Shunsui's relentless teasing with Nanao rising to the bait
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:42:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24240760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KangKorandKoloth/pseuds/KangKorandKoloth
Summary: Shunsui uncovers an unexpected book while helping Nanao clear out her quarters.A Banned Together Bingo Entry
Relationships: Ise Nanao/Kyouraku Shunsui
Series: Assorted Shunnao One Shots [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/263377
Kudos: 18
Collections: Banned Banned Together Bingo 2020, Banned Together Bingo 2020





	Lewd Literature

Nanao knew she should have done this herself. The packing up of one’s belongings was a personal thing, even more so when they’d been a home to you for more than fifty year. There were things to be sorted through; things to be reminisced over and stored away lovingly until next time, while others needed to be parted with for good. It was a personal thing and no-one’s business but hers. No-one would have blamed the lieutenant for locking the door and getting on with it, insisting it was no-one’s business but hers.

Many too, would agree that the last person who should have become involved in this scared process was Shunsui Kyoraku.

It had seemed like the logical thing to do at first; his home was about to become her home too and it was only fair he had some say in just how their possessions should fit together. He’d be a help, she;d decided, and someone with enough detachment from her things that he’d help her keep on track. He’d been so keen to do it too. So much so in fact, Nanao had put her need for help in front of the usual suspicions that reared their head when this man became eager to work. The image Nanao had of having the man she loved by her side to help with such a huge task felt like a godsend rather than something to be wary of. It could only be a good omen for the life they wished to lead together.

The day had started well enough too. Shunsui had arrived, albeit it a little late, but laden down with boxes and packing tape; all the things they’d need to get the job done. He’d soon got down to work too; diving straight into the task without Nanao having to prompt him. They made short work of her desk, gathering up papers and filing them into folders, while he chided her about the sheer volume of it; Nanao simply huffing as she tried to justify why three months of division requisitions made needed to be there because it was so hard to get him to look at them. Next had come the kitchen, the two of them easily sorting through cookware and crockery without a problem; although Nanao couldn’t help but feel a small pang at seeing so much of her cookware boxed up to be sold on. Shunsui had his own sets, of course, and she’d known not everything could come, but there was still something a little melancholy about seeing dusty bare cupboards and knowing she’d never be here again. She found herself looking back from time to time, saying nothing of this to the man, carefully putting plates in boxes and humming a tune. She tried hard to get a hold on the feeling. These were only things, Nanao reminded herself, and she had a whole new place to make memories in. 

Moving onto the books did nothing to ease Nanao’s sense of melancholy and was where Shusnui’s sudden burst of helpfulness began to flag. She’d known from the start that this would be the hardest part. After all, her collection was vast; taking up six heavy bookcases around the small rooms, and more besides piled up in her bedroom, but visualising sorting through the books and the reality of it were two completely different things. There was a lot of history there; many hours of careful curation and even more spent reading each and everyone cover to cover. The collection had been her ultimate labour of love and it was a wrench to know they couldn’t all come with them. They needed more care and attention than anything else in the house.Shunsui didn’t disagree with her. He played the dutiful lover; watching her affectionately and making sympathetic sounds as one by one Nanao began to pull books off their shelves and sort through. He indulged her, nodding as she explained one plot or another and following her instructions as she explained why Lady Chatterley’s Lover needed to be kept, while a few dogeared volumes of manga could be boxed up and sent to be sold.

However, by the time they reached the upper shelves on the first bookcase, even that became too much for him.

“Come on Nanao-chan lets take a break”

She’d been holding out some leather bound reference books, explaining to him about the junk shop she’d found them in, when he cut across her and drew Nanao’s attention to how quiet he’d become and how their joint progress had slowed to a crawl; they’d barely cleared half a shelf in the last twenty minutes. He’d said that a few times since his arrival. The first, Nanao had simply nodded and promised him that she’d make tea just as soon as they’d cleared this first bookcase. The second, she’d rolled her eyes and said nothing. This third time however; his voice just the slightest bit whiny as he mentioned the much-needed respite, actually got to her. It wasn’t enough to make her stop or snap at him but sufficient to shoot him a look and decide he clearly needed much firmer direction if this was ever to get done. 

“If you want a break, stop whining like a child and make a start on the top shelves. I can’t think of anything there I want to keep”

Even this small request was met with more resistance than Nanao felt was strictly necessary. It was five or six dusty paperbacks languishing in a forgotten corner where she rarely ventured; hardy the heavy hardbacks she was dealing with. These were books she’d read when younger or had entered her collection through other means; well meant gifts that hadn’t quite met the mark and a couple of gag gifts from people like Rnagiku. They were half the effort of the rest of the bookcase. Lazy grey eyes registered Shunsui’s complaint at having to do anything more at all. He eyed the shelf with distain, puling a face when Nanao pointed at it; unimpressed but still pulling himself off the space he’d created for himself on the floor.

“Up there?”

“Yes,” she replied, dragging another few tomes into the keep pile, not slowing her pace now that she realised just how behind they were. “It’s too high for me. Just box them up while I finish this”

There was another sigh, but nevertheless Shunsui stayed on his feet, shuffled back over to the shelf and grumbled as he started to clear out the books at the very top.

“It’s one shelf, quite complaining and get it done”

“Why hold on to these anyway? You haven’t looked at them in years”

“That’s not the point. They’re my memories”

She cast a guilty look at the discard box, before turning back to the small clutch of hardbacks which had held her attention for the last few minutes, while the top shelf paper backs flew over her head and landed with a thunk, thunk, thunk in the box. He was making inelegant work of things, Nanao thought, but at least he was doing something now.

“Memories you allow to yellow and gather dust like this. How shameful Nanao-chan”

Nanao snapped her attention up to him, her sharp , hawk like glare met with a familiar smirk; a look she never had been able to stop herself reacting to. He never could resist teasing her and Nanao could never resist falling for it; it was a viscous cycle as old as time; older than their romantic entanglements.

“Well you’re a fine one to talk”

Shunsui made a soft sound of dismissal the turned back to the last few books, leaving Nanao confident that was the end. She relaxed back into her task, only half paying attention to Shunsui as she lost herself in Dickens and the snack she would fix the two of them later, until he spoke up and forced her to give him her undivided attention.

“Oh, ho ho… Now what do we have here?”

His tone was never a good one for Nanao to hear from him; especially not when it was explicitly directed at her. Her hands drifted to a standstill as she slowly looked. He was grinning from ear to ear, clutching a something with a faded pink dust jacket in his hand.

_Shit_

It took Nanao a moment to properly focus on the title; the cover was faded and Shusnui was hardly keeping it still. He waggled it playfully in front of her while the look on his face suggested he’d clearly decided he’d discovered some great secret of hers.

“ Unmasked by the Marquis.” He raised an eyebrow as he read, beaming down at her while Nanao watched like a deer caught in the headlights “I think I’d like to know what memories you’ve made with this Nanao-chan”

She’d forgotten all about that book. It had been so long since that particular WRSA Christmas Party where Rangiku had handed it to her with a wink; giggling and suggesting it was high time Nanao broadened her horizons while Nanao had stared at the cover, speechless. Her insides squirmed just thinking about it. She had read it once at most, then slid it up there, far away from her main collection in case someone should see it and actually think she read that kind of thing.

It was too bad Shunsui had been the one to uncover it again. He was almost as bad as Ragiku had been that night. He might not be giggling, but the look on his face told Nanao he thought this was a great discovery and that perhaps he thought her tastes needed expanding as much as Rangiku did. He was in his element and Nanao knew he wasn’t about to let this drop without comment.

“Lets see…” he flipped the book over in his hand, a cloud of dust flying up which tickled Nanao’s nose as he began to read “When the fair young Emily Dashwood moves into Gasterbaine house as servant to the Wilkes family, she doesn’t expect to encounter someone quite like the master of the house. Suave and secretive, Emily soon finds herself the target of this mysterious man and the target of his legendary seduction….”

“Stop that!”

Nanao had heard enough. She reached out for the book but failed miserably; hands scrabbling against the cover before Shunsui moved it out of the way. He was properly playing now, planting a soft kiss against her cheek as a distraction and keeping the book just out of her reach.

“It’s just a stupid gag gift from Rangiku”

“and yet you still have it Nanao-chan”

“It’s rude to throw gifts away”

“but you’re willing to do it now”

She blushed, the corners of her mouth turning up in a wry half smile while he clicked his tongue in mock scolding. There was part of her who conceded he had a point, while the rest of her wanted to tell him to forget the book and finish the job she’d asked him to do. He was a master at this kind of distraction and Nanao knew she’d unwittingly handed him the holy grail of material to work with; a slightly embarrassing book to focus on while teasing her like his life depended on it.

“that’s different, we’re moving in together and you wouldn’t want it anyway”

Shunsui thumbed through the dogeared pages as if appraising its merits. Nanao folded her arms and watched him over the rims of her glasses, trying to work out just how to get him back on task while the book’s cover caught in her peripheries; a scantily clad women, swooning in the arms of a man in period dress in some antiquated bed chamber.

“and who says I wouldn’t want it?” he pouted

“you don’t do books”

That wasn’t completely true and Nanao knew it. Shunsui did do books and half the reason this clear out was necessary was so there’d be room his small collection next to hers. Besides, she thought, even though he did do books, there was no reason why he’d want this one more than any other.

“Nice try Nanao-chan”

He waggled the book at her, almost daring her to make another grab for it. Nanao held off knowing exactly what would happen if she did. It wasn’t his intention for him to let her have the book. It was merely an enticement, something to get her close enough to scoop up and make his request for a break from the warmth of his arms. He really was infuriating at times. Didn’t he realise, they’d probably be finished by now if he’d just stop this nonsense.

“Stop playing around and put it in the box”

He looked at the book again then to Nanao, his expression softening into something a little less mischievous. 

“I think we should keep it”

“Of course you do”

Shunsui grinned and turned the book over in his hand, considering the cover while Nanao shot daggers at him.

“Maybe I want it for reference”

Nanao pulled a face, becoming less and less impressed by his suggestions as more came to light, not to mention more confused.

“Come on Nanano-chan” he turned the cover back to her “haven’t you ever thought that me and you could maybe do something like that? Re-enact a scene or two, what do you say? ”

He cocked his head and absorbed Nanao’s stony silence with feigned ignorance; sidestepping the sharpeness of her gaze and pressing on regardless, his smile widening.

“I’m not hearing a no”

“I’m not dignifying it with a response!”

He let out a hearty laugh and Nanao half hoped that would be the end of it. He and his ridiculous ideas had gotten a rise, that was normally enough for him. He wasn’t like Rangiku, he might tease but normally knew when it call it quits. Maybe he would insist on keeping the book out of some kind of principle, and she’d roll her eyes but ultimately live with it. It could go back on a top shelf and she’d never hear of it again.

Shusnui wasn’t giving up quite so easily.

“You can’t seriously say you’ve never…”

His words trailed into nothing but the grin remained, the words hitting uncomfortably close for Nanao ‘s liking. She squirmed a little, her insides jolting and forgetting about the work ahead of them for just a moment. She didn’t want to answer the question, or at least she didn’t want to answer it now, when she felt so put on the spot. It was easier to just glare and turn away and throw herself back into hardbacks, trying to signal the matter closed; not that Shunsui got the message.

“You know, Nanao-chan, for something you’ve not really looked at much, the spine to this is rather cracked.”

Nanao frowned, throwing an edition of Jane Eyre onto the keep pile with rather more force than needed. There seemed to be no getting away him away from this. She took a breath, counting silently down from ten in her head, before speaking.

“So what? You’ve just flicked through it Perhaps it’s from that”

She turned back to the bookcase, feeling oddly caught out, although Nanao couldn’t really explain why, and deciding that even if he didn’t lift another finger to help, that wasn’t going to stop her from getting this done. A distraction from him felt rather helpful right now, anyway.

“No,” he continued, picking up the front cover and holding it between thumb and forefinger, demonstrating how easily the pages opened and the place where they naturally came to a standstill in a section somewhere towards the end “it opens pretty easily for something you’ve only read once, don’t you think? Almost as if it’s actually been read and reread”

Nanao watched him warily from the corner of her eye, not sure she liked where he was going with this and what his point was. Maybe she had looked at the book more than once or twice. That was nothing to do with him. It was just a trashy book, that was it and she’d have probably forgotten about it if he hadn’t decided to latch onto it.

“So?”

He shut the book and tapped the flat of it against the flat of his hand while his grin widened. Nanao carried on with her work, still keeping an eye of his expression; walking discreetly on pins and needles as she waited for whatever genius observation.

“So my dear, Nanao-chan, that suggests to me that not only have you read this book more than a few times, but you have a favourite part”

Nanao froze in place, the reason for her sense of feeling caught out now very clear, before continuing on with the packing; a trickle of tension creeping down her back and into her gut. Okay, she conceded, maybe she had revisited a particular scene from time to time, that didn’t mean she wanted to discuss it now or re-enact it with him.

“That was a long time ago!”

“So, I’m right then?”

That was the last straw. Nanao threw one last book down into the discard pile and whirled round, to see him calm and composed, watching her with that same, self-satisfied smile he’d been wearing since he’d started this whole thing; in his element, while Nanao floundered and wished he’d just drop it.

“And what does that have to do with anything?” her words came out in a fast, irritated garble, sick of this and at her limit with him, not that he’d picked up on this “Just put the book in the box and finish off the shelf!”

“I’m just saying that if there’s something my Nanao-chan secretly desires, then I’d be a poor lover if I didn’t give her a chance to share and explore it”

“There’s nothing to explore, it was just a scene and I haven’t looked at it in years”

“I knew it!”

His smirk seemed to fill the room as did his sense of victory; pressing into every corner and crevice until Nanao felt crushed by it. Nothing deterred him, not the look on Nanao’s face, not the tone of her responses or the fact she looked set to throw one of the larger books at him. He never had been good at knowing when to leave it.

“Just put the book back in the box”

“So, what was it, Nanao-chan? Do you like the idea of being seduced by a suave and commanding older man?”

“Don’t flatter yourself”

“So cruel Nanao-chan, although I do like the idea that you see me as dashing and commanding”

He clapped his hand to chest in a play of mock wounding, his eyes looking at her in a way Nanao knew he considered charming, oblivious to the daggers she’d been shooting in his direction, or the way her displeasure seemed to fill the room now in a dense and looming cloud.

“You’re being ridiculous!”

“and you’re hiding your true self, Nanao-chan”

Had his voice become softer here, Nanao wondered, picking up on something in these words, even if she couldn’t quite put her finger on it. He was still grinning though; still teasing, still venturing into things she wished he’d just leave alone.

“No you’re reading far too much into one book that I read years ago and then forgot about!”

The last bit came out far louder than Nanao planned and wiped the smile off Shunsui’s face; his expression plummeting off a cliff as he looked at her, his attention finally off the book. Nanao took a deep breath then stomped off towards the now barren kitchen.

“I’m going to make some tea”

She wanted to be alone for a second, to clear her head. Maybe then he’d understand he’d gone too far with his ridiculous questions and would leave her be. He just stood there book in hand, watching her as if she’d just slapped him.

“Nanao-chan...”

His voice was definitely softer now, Nanao could hear the difference despite being far more focussed on putting some distance between them. She dragged the teapot to the tap, clanking it hard against the sink as she turned on the tap and filled it up.

“If that book was your way of getting out of helping then it’s a bad one”

She could feel his face fall without having to turn around and see it for herself. It was like all the mirth had been sucked out of him and he was left a husk, facing down the consequences of his actions. Maybe he did get it, Nanao thought, and things had just gone farther than he’d have liked this time. If he had then he wasn't admitting it. He just ignored her accusation and pushed on.

“There’s no shame in having a favourite scene, Nanao-chan”

“Did I ever say there was?”

She lit the stove, set the kettle to boil and leant on the counter top watching him carefully.

“No, but you sure are acting like this one book is some kind of dirty little secret”

“That’s because it’s personal”

Some of the ire had gone out of her now; seeping away bit by bit as he stopped teasing and became more measured; kinder than before. She was still irritated, still annoyed he wouldn’t drop the subject, but it was a little harder to stay that way when he looked like she'd kicked him in the stomach<; his expression was very nearly contrite, perhaps tinged with a little regret. He certainly looked far sadder than he had before, Nanao thought. 

“It is Nanao-chan but that doesn’t mean it’s shameful”

She didn’t have an answer to that and just turned towards him, the same sense of being under a spotlight returning with a vengeance. He was right, there was nothing to be ashamed off, but the idea of sharing that book with anyone still made her want to curl up and die.

“You’re reading too much into it”

“Maybe I am and if you say there’s nothing in that book worth sharing then I believe you” he took some steps towards the kitchen, holding out his arms to her as he came close “but you can’t deny there’s something in you who won’t admit the possibility”

Nanao blushed, starring at the arms while the water began to heat behind her; torn between ignoring them completely and accepting what he offered. She wasn’t happy with him, but the lure of being held and steadied did feel appealing.

“I took it too, far didn’t I?”

He offered a small, half smile by way of a peace offering, aware she probably wouldn’t come near him until the air was somewhat clearer. He was an idiot, Nanao thought, but he had a heart. He hadn’t wanted it to go this far, it was written all over his face.

“you did”

“I’m sorry, Nanao-chan. Truly sorry”

It was only then she decided to give in to him, shuffling into his arms and letting them wrap around her, stroking her back and a warm, familiar way. He kissed the top of her head, trying his best to sooth away the ire and the pain he knew he was the cause of.

“I’ll drop it, if you don’t want to talk about it. We’ll pretend it never happened”

“I know”

She took a deep breath, taking in his scent and feeling herself relax as the two of them fell into silence; the angst discharging quickly now that he’d spoken. Nanao closed her eyes, just letting him hold her as if that could right everything in the world. No matter what might have come before, Nanao knew he would always be good at this bit. He gave her space and quiet and time to think until…

“I’m not ashamed though”

Nanao felt him tense, aware of him looking at her with an expression of ‘ I thought we were dropping this’ not saying a word as he examined her . She couldn’t blame him for that. She’d been so adamant such a short time ago. She felt this need to be said, and besides, it was here who’d brought the subject up again, rather than him. This wasn’t a continuation of before, more of an end, and something he needed to hear.

“I don’t know what it is, but shame isn’t the right word”

“No?”

It wasn’t a confrontational question. In fact, it was more concerned; his voice soft and contrite but still as curious as he had been when he first found the book. Nanao sighed, no closer to explaining herself than she had been before.

“That’s okay”

She didn’t expect to hear that from him, this quiet acceptance after so much poking and prodding for answers. His voice was lower now, and Nanao found it rather soothing. Perhaps he was still feeling the guilt of having gone too far before, even if Nanao wasn’t too worried about that anymore. She nodded into his chest, squeezing just the tiniest bit harder in response, showing her understanding and how grateful she was for that. She liked to think he understood now.

From behind them, the kettle whistled out, calling and end to their brief interlude. Nanao opened her eyes, and wriggled out of the embrace; still deep in thought about just what they’d said as she sorted the tea. She didn’t like holding back from him. They were supposed to be lovers weren’t they, and this was the kind of things lovers shared. In theory there was no reason for her hesitation. He had always been gentle to her; patient where it mattered and more open minded that Nanao had ever expected a partner could be. If anyone could listen to her speak about that book then it should be him.

She fetched cups from their place on the counter, frustrated by her lack of insight. If she knew all this about him, then when did she stall every time something like this came up. It didn’t make sense. What was she so scared of, when he’d made it so clear, time and time and time again that stuff like this didn’t phase him. He wasn’t out to get her, despite the teasing. She placed the cups in front of him, more focussed on her thoughts than she was him.

“That’s a scary face Nanao-chan”

He offered a weak smile, straightening her haphazard placement of the cups; becoming more like himself now the hurt was past and they were more back to themselves.

“Sorry”

He laughed.

“What for? You’re cute when you’re strict”

Nanao shook her head, but could stop herself from smiling just a little in return. This was the man, she knew, the one who’d flirt and tease and drive her insane but still managed to make her feel so special. She wondered how on earth she managed to surround herself with people like that; Rangiku was exactly the same…

And that’s when it clicked.

_He’s just like Rangiku_

From somewhere in her head, Nanao heard another laugh; another, very different barrage of teasing, that gave her the same, strange, hesitant feeling the idea of discussing erotica with Shunsui did. It was Rangiku who’d given her the book and Rangiku who teased her even more than Shunsui did about her more straight-laced tendencies; her lover and her closest friend so similar it wasn’t even funny.

_Maybe that’s it._

It was an observation worth sharing with Shunsui, anyway.

“You don’t help, you know”

He looked up from the cups, confused. His hand came to a stop on the counter as he watched her from afar, near the book that had caused all the trouble in the first place.

“Don’t help with what, Nanao-chan?”

She bought the kettle over, adding water to the pot and allowing the tea to stew as they talked, pursuing this glimmer of a hypothesis despite his initial reaction. 

“You want me to tell you my thoughts and fantasies, but you’re really no better than Rangiku”

She could see him mulling over the point, head cocked as if he couldn’t see the connection for. It wasn’t the first time she’d made this comparison. The two of them did have a lot in common after all, although she could see why this observation might not seem obvious to him at first. It wasn’t as if Shunsui often got to see her and Rangiku together, or really knew the extent of the other woman’s teasing.

“Now you’re being cruel Nanao-chan”

“I’m really not”

She picked up the book, wrinkling her nose at the cover before putting it down again; looking back at him with a smile. He looked almost genuinely hurt although Nanao really couldn’t understand why.

“Rangiku likes to try and fluster me, it’s why I have this in the first place. Can you really say you’re any better?”

He blinked and had the good grace not to answer right away, chewing over a response as she poured the tea, picking up the cups and taking them back to the carnage of her reading nook. It was as Nanao put the cups down that he finally gave her a response. He shook his head and picked up the book, ambling after her with a smile.

“You probably have a point, Nanao-chan” he let out a bark of laughter and shook his head “why would you share your secrets with an old man who teases you more than he should”

“that remarkably insightful of you”

He raised an eyebrow at that, settling beside her on the tatami while Nanao half expected to be accused of cruelty again; it certainly felt far crueller than being compared to Rangiku Matsumoto, even though she’d intended it as a compliment. He brushed past it though, finally letting go of the book and tossing it on the keep pile while she looked on.

“keep the book though, yeah?”

There was a degree of hope in the way he asked this; enough that Nanao was intrigued enough not to move it to the discard box straight away.

“Whatever for?”

“You said yourself it’s rude to throw out gifts”

“You didn’t care about that earlier”

He grinned; back to his old self again, as Nanao sipped her tea, calculating just how many hours this tangent had cost them in extra work.

“That was before I knew Nanao-chan had a favourite part”

“I have favourite parts to all of my books”

She smiled back at him and shuffled closer. It was true after all, even the most badly written volumes had given her something.

“Well if that’s the case, then I insist it comes with us. I won't take no for an answer"

“Oh yes?”

“I want to learn all your favourite bits. Like you say, these are your memories. It’s important I learn them, don’t you think?”

He winked, then properly draped his arm around her and dragged her close, never taking his eye off her, pushing his luck one more time.

“and maybe, once I prove I’m nothing like Rangiku-chan, perhaps my darling Nanao-chan will share her favourite bit with me and let us act it out”

She frowned but did nothing more than that. Maybe things would change and maybe one day she’d come to him with those fantasies willingly, but change took time and she could let it slide for now. Especially as she believed him, Nanao couldn’t do anything else. She’d seen how he’d listened earlier, taking in her stories until things had overtaken them. If anyone could help her keep them fresh, then it would be him.

“You really are unbelievable”

“I prefer to call it hopeful”

Nanao rather liked that way of looking at it. She took one more look around the room, noting how empty it already appeared and how much of a wrench it would be to actually leave. She wouldn’t completely leave though, not when she had him to keep the flames of what had started here alive.


End file.
